


Unexpected Occurrences

by MoraMew



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, By Like A Year, F/M, Fingering, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, There is exactly one BoKuro mention, Training Camp, because you can pry that from my cold dead hands, pan!Akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: Akaashi blinks down at Yachi and she blinks up at him, eyes wide and cheeks pink. He’s close enough to spot the faded freckles on the bridge of her nose and close enough to smell the scent of her lotion or shampoo or perfume. Whatever it is, it smells like peaches and vanilla. It smells good and they really, probably shouldn’t be doing this.Akaashi blinks again and dips his head down, presses their lips together once more.





	Unexpected Occurrences

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try AkaYachi and I wanted to try writing Akaashi and this is the end result. *shrugs*

Ah, they shouldn’t be doing this.  
  
Akaashi blinks down at Yachi and she blinks up at him, eyes wide and cheeks pink. He’s close enough to spot the faded freckles on the bridge of her nose and close enough to smell the scent of her lotion or shampoo or perfume. Whatever it is, it smells like peaches and vanilla. It smells good and they really, probably shouldn’t be doing this.   
  
Akaashi blinks again and dips his head down, presses their lips together once more.   
  
She lets out a soft noise at that, surprised but wanting and nearly endearing. She does not open her mouth or cling to him but kisses back hesitantly, leaning into it by the smallest of fractions.   
  
He wonders if she has ever been kissed before this. He thinks she hasn’t, but it’s rude to assume and he’s not sure how to feel about it if he is her first kiss.   
  
It’s inconsequential, probably.   
  
Or not. His own life had been changed the summer before high school when a former friend had stolen his first one. Bokuto’s changed once Kuroo finally worked up the bravery to kiss him.   
  
Could this change Yachi’s life?   
  
Akaashi hums and pulls back, looks down at Yachi with a small tilt of his head.   
  
They have the lights on, despite the danger of it. Akaashi doubts the coaches will wander this far into the building or really care to. It still seems to make her worry, though, and Akaashi watches as her eyes dart from the overhead lights to the door they had locked behind them.   
  
“No one will come in,” he tells her.   
  
Yachi jumps at that, eyes flying back to him, and he wonders if she hadn’t expected him to speak. She still looks nervous, eyes wide and vaguely panicked as her teeth sink into her bottom lip.   
  
Akaashi wants to tell her not to do that; she’ll only damage their softness.   
  
He doesn’t, though. It’s not his place. Instead he lifts a hand to run through his hair, unsure of what to say or do. He doesn’t feel nervous, really. He’s not eager or needy, but he’s not disinterested either. Yachi is soft and undeniably pretty, small and sweet. The thought of continuing isn’t unpleasant but it’s not a pressing need and, after training camp, he probably won’t think on it much. Unless both their teams make it to Nationals again, he won’t see her after she leaves. So, this- this isn’t a big deal to him.   
  
It doesn’t matter to Akaashi. It’s pleasure for pleasure’s sake, if anything.   
  
Which may be a bit nice, if he’s honest with himself. A physical encounter not tinted with nervousness on his part is refreshing in a way.   
  
Akaashi takes a breath and blinks down at her, watches as hesitation flickers over her face. She raises a hand and tentatively reaches out to curl her fingers into his shirt, drops her eyes and tugs on it with a small, wanting motion. Her cheeks flush carmine with it and Akaashi’s lips curl into a faint little smile.   
  
She really is adorable. This is most _certainly_ a refreshing set of circumstances.   
  
Akaashi moves a hand to cup her face and tilts her head up just so, leans down to kiss her once more. Her lips part in the smallest of fractions for him this time, but he does not take advantage. Honestly, he is not one for the sliding of tongues and wet kisses. This is nice, her soft lips and easy give to him. He doesn’t need a clash of wills or the fight for power.   
  
This...This is good as it is.   
  
He kisses her and she relaxes against him, her body going soft and pliant as her nerves bleed out. When he smooths his thumb over her cheek, she sighs into the kiss and pulls back just enough so that she can blink up at him. Her face is still flushed, but scaled back to a rosier hue, something a little less nervous and a bit more excited.   
  
Akaashi wonders if this is enough for her, if she’ll carry the memory of their interaction into any of her timid fantasies.   
  
“Akaashi-san…”   
  
It comes as a mumble, his name, and Akaashi smooths his thumb over her cheek again, offers a small smile. Her lashes flutter with it and she leans into his touch, smooths her palms down his chest ever so slightly. Her lips part and she sighs a little, the sound just a bit content- at least to Akaashi’s ears.   
  
“Yachi-san,” he murmurs to her, moving his hand to tuck her hair behind her ear. “Would you like to sit down?”   
  
She blinks and then nods and Akaashi offers her another smile, gently takes her hand and leads her toward the other side of the room. He sits, leaning against the wall, and tugs her down to rest herself on his lap, almost huffs in amusement at the surprise that widens her eyes and darkens her cheeks toward red once more.   
  
Adorable.   
  
“Is this alright, Yachi-san?” Akaashi asks, resting his hands on her waist. She bites her lip and nods, her hands moving to rest lightly on his shoulders. “If you ever want to stop, we can.”   
  
Yachi relaxes again and takes a deep breath, leans a little bit closer to him and shortens the distance between their lips.   
  
“I- can I have another- another kiss? Please?” she asks in a whisper.   
  
He nods and she takes the initiative by hesitantly pressing her lips to his.   
  
She is so soft and so hesitant and so sweet. Akaashi thinks that her lips taste like cherry chapstick and he thinks that it is something he likes quite a bit. Kissing her is different than the kisses of boys from before- more gentle and soothing, almost heart warming in some small way.   
  
It’s even heart warming- amusing, really- when she presses against him more, curls her fingers into his shirt. Akaashi takes that as a sign that she wants more or that she is slowly melting into something a bit more needy and brings a hand to her cheek, feels the flush on her face before he slides his hand to the side of her neck. She lets out the softest noise against his lips at the touch- muffled, curious, and questioning.   
  
He wants to hear her noises without the press of lips distorting them, he thinks.   
  
Akaashi pulls back enough that their eyes can meet without the threat of going crossed and very gently smooths his thumbs across the soft skin of her throat.   
  
“May I?” he asks.   
  
Yachi blinks, pretty and confused, and leans into his touch with just the smallest of fractions, presses into it in a way he thinks is unconscious.   
  
“I...what do you want to do?” she asks, quiet and puzzled. Her voice is even softer than before, almost a bit hazy, and Akaashi has the fleeting, curious thought over whether she would be quiet if things were to get more intimate or if she would cry out, lean toward loud.   
  
“Ah,” he tells her, pausing to wet his lips, “I want to kiss you, here.”   
  
He emphasizes his want by stroking over her throat with his thumb again and earns a fluttering of lashes, a soft little noise that peaks his curiosity.   
  
“Oh- oh,” she mumbles, shoulders bowing forward a little in supposed nervousness. She swallows and Akaashi feels the movement, experiences a small ripple of desire from the way her throat moves with the action. “I...oh- okay.”   
  
What a nervous little thing.   
  
Akaashi hums and offers her a small smile before her eyes squeeze shut, huffs out silently in quiet amusement at her shyness.   
  
“Thank you, Yachi-san,” he murmurs to her, stroking over her neck again before slipping his hand to thread his fingers in the hair at the nape of her neck.   
  
Akaashi leans forward and presses his lips to her throat lightly, chastely kissing at soft, soft skin. He feels her shoulders jump at the movement and smiles to himself, closes his eyes and noses a little along her neck. The scent of peaches and vanilla is stronger here and he guesses that it is some sort of lotion rather than her shampoo.   
  
It’s very pleasant, really.   
  
Akaashi hums against her and presses a kiss to her throat, follows it with another and another. All light, all gentle and near innocent. She relaxes very slowly with them and Akaashi begins to make them more firm, open mouthed and somewhat hungry.   
  
Ah, he’s getting more into this than he thought he would.   
  
It’s just that she really does make the nicest noises- quiet and encouraging and weak, skating the edge of becoming whimpers. Akaashi isn’t used to making another person react in such a way and it’s so very wonderful, fuels him with a curiosity to see how else he can make her react.   
  
And with that in mind, he very, very, very lightly and carefully drags his teeth over a tendon in her neck and then runs his tongue along the path.   
  
He gets a mewl in response.   
  
A _mewl_.   
  
Akaashi blinks his surprise and kisses at her neck once more, slowly, and then pulls away to look at her curiously. Her face is pink and embarrassed, but her eyes are hazy and darkened, her pupils verging on blown.   
  
Is she really so sensitive?   
  
The thought brings a slow, creeping desire over him and Akaashi licks his lips, runs his eyes over face and her neck, her chest. He brings his gaze back up to her and runs his hand at her waist along her side, gently squeezes at her hip.   
  
“Was that alright, Yachi-san?” he asks, surprised to find his voice lower and almost rough.   
  
A shaky breath leaves her and she nods, tugging at her bottom lip with her teeth before letting it go. Her fingers curl tighter into the fabric of his shirt and Akaashi suddenly realizes that he wants it off, that he wishes to feel her touch against his skin.   
  
“Yes- yes,” Yachi whispers. “I...want more, please?”   
  
The soft way she says “please” comes out questioning, as if she’s _asking_ him for more and not telling him. It does something to Akaashi that makes him want to pull her closer, but he pushes away that urge and simply nods in its stead, takes a breath slightly deeper than normal.   
  
He lifts his hand from her hip and trails his fingers over her shoulders, gently plucks at the thin strap of her tank top.   
  
“May I kiss along here?” he asks.   
  
A visible shiver travels through her and Yachi closes her eyes and nods, mumbles a “please” that makes his eyes draw half-shut.   
  
Gaining her consent is terribly satisfying.   
  
Akaashi moves his hand to her hip again and moves to kiss her neck once more.   
  
He is greedier this time, kisses and mouths along her throat with firmly, breaks it up with the lightest nips he can manage. When he goes a bit harder than he wants, she whimpers from it. And when he apologizes with a murmur and his thumb slipping under her tank top to rub over her hip bone, she shudders and presses closer against him.   
  
“Akaashi-san, please,” she whispers, fingers curling the fabric of his shirt tight enough that it almost becomes uncomfortable.   
  
Ah, this is becoming more than he expected.   
  
But she is not pushing him away and this is exceedingly, surprisingly enjoyable- having Yachi in his lap all flushed face and eager is not something he would ever expect to happen, but it is turning out to be a wonderful experience.   
  
So he continues on.   
  
Akaashi kisses down the column of her throat slowly and makes his way to the junction where shoulder and neck meet. He hums when he reaches it and thumbs across her hip bone again, kisses it gently before nipping at it and then sucking.   
  
The response he gets is a soft, stuttered gasp and her back arching slightly, her hips rolling forward in a tiny little motion.   
  
Oh, he _really_ enjoys that.   
  
Akaashi moves his hand from the nape of her neck to join the other at her free hip and holds her firmly, tries to keep himself from grinding back against her. He’s at least half-hard and he doesn’t want to scare her or make her uncomfortable- even if the thought of friction is terribly tempting.   
  
Akaashi breathes deep and gathers his self-control, moves from that little spot but keeps note of her apparent sensitivity concerning it. He kisses along her shoulder, rains soft presses of his lips to pale and very lightly freckled skin. His lips find her clavicle and he drags his teeth along the gently jutting bone curiously, dips his tongue into the hollow of it and laves it across.   
  
A soft, stuttered moan leaves her this time and she whimpers after it, tilts her head back and fists his shirt tightly, squirms ever so slightly in his lap.   
  
“Is that alright?” he whispers against her skin, nosing across her shoulder and up her neck so he can brush his lips against her ear.   
  
“Ye- yes,” she mumbles, trembling lightly. “I- yes. I’m sorry, I don’t mean to…”   
  
Yachi trails off and Akaashi raises his brow, wondering over what exactly she is apologizing for. She’s not done anything wrong or annoying- is she still just nervous?   
  
“You have nothing to apologize for,” Akaashi tells her, thumbs moving twin trails over her hip bones in an effort to soothe her. “I like your reactions.”   
  
Another tremble runs through her and she presses against him more firmly, swallows as he begins to make his way down her throat once more. He allows himself to be more insistent with his kisses and his careful bites, draws out quiet little noises that gets his blood rushing. He takes care to not mark her, takes care to keep his own reactions to her in check and she slowly gets a little louder- still quiet, yes, but definitely raising in volume.   
  
“Ah- _ah_ , Akaashi-san, _please…_ ”   
  
This comes whimpered out after he runs a hand behind her and over her back, after he pushes her closer against him without thinking while his teeth trace over a tendon. He feels a small thread of guilt twist through him when he realizes what he has done, but then her hips move close to press flush against his and it’s forgotten in the want that comes with the movement.   
  
“Please what?” he asks, whispering the words against her skin. “What can I do for you?”   
  
A whimper leaves her and she trembles against him, chest moving with a stuttered breath and a tiny, embarrassed noise.   
  
“I- I don’t- I don’t know,” she whispers back, almost frantic with it. “I just- I need _more_. _Please_.”   
  
More. He can do more.   
  
Akaashi pulls back from her neck and eyes her, keeps his hand firmly resting on her back and moving the other to slowly and cautiously roam up her side. He hesitantly smooths his hand up to palm her breast over her tank top and she lets out a soft, strangled little noise and arches into his touch, closes her eyes with a shaky breath.   
  
She’s not wearing a bra. It would be so easy to tweak her nipple, thumb across it. He’s tempted, but he’s patient and he’s still adamant about not scaring or pushing her past her limits.   
  
So he palms her instead and kisses along her neck, feels himself begin to harden even more as she gasps and squirms and mewls in reaction. He wants to do more to her- he wants to see if he can make her loud and he wants to _feel_ her. Akaashi has never quite had this hunger before in regard to someone with opposing genitals and it’s so surprising, has him eager in ways he hadn’t expected.   
  
What does she taste like, he wonders.   
  
It’s such a startling thought for him that Akaashi isn’t quite able to react in time to stop himself from grinding up against her or trailing his lips down to her chest in a greedy, carnivorous path.   
  
“Ah! Oh, _please_!”   
  
_Please_. Again and again- _please_. How very polite she is.   
  
He needs to put a stop to this before things get out of hand.   
  
“Yachi-san,” he says quietly, roughly as he pulls back to look at her flushed face and hooded eyes. “I want to go further with you. If it’s something you don’t want, I think we should stop.”   
  
Distraught flickers across her face and she shakes her head quickly, fingers flexing in their hold on his shirt and nails scratching against him through the fabric.   
  
“N-No, please,” she whispers, pleading and pretty in a distressed sort of way. “I-I want more, please. I can’t- I can’t...Not _sex_. I can’t do that, but…”   
  
Yachi trails off and her shoulders hunch, her head drops as her hips move in a hesitant grind against him.   
  
“I need more,” she tells him in a tiny, almost inaudible voice. “I- _please_ , Akaashi-san.”   
  
Almost guiltily enough, her pleading makes him that more hungry for her.   
  
Akaashi takes a deep breath and grips her hip tighter, moves his hand from her breast to her chin. He gently but firmly takes hold of it and tilts her head up, appraises the embarrassment that flushes her cheeks and the desire that makes her lashes flutter.   
  
She says she wants more and he believes it.   
  
Akaashi reaches out his thumb and smooths it over her bottom lip slowly, watches in satisfaction at the way her pretty, soft lips part from it. He’s curious of how her mouth feels, but that is certainly too much to ask her for.   
  
He can make do with coaxing pleasure to rush through her and satisfying her need.   
  
Akaashi wets his lips and then takes a deep breath, slides his hand from her chin to her cheek to cup it.   
  
“Your limits?” he asks. Heat flares against his palm and her eyes widen, an uncertain look crosses her face. “Would you like me to finger you? Or would you like oral?”   
  
A squeak leaves her at the question and she jerks, cheek moving from his palm as Yachi ducks her head and hides her face in her hands. A smile quirks up onto Akaashi’s face with that and he waits for a response, takes amusement in her reaction.   
  
What a truly adorable girl.   
  
“Yachi-san?” he prompts after a few moments. “If that was too much or you do not wish-”   
  
“N-no, please,” she interrupts in a mumble, words muffled by her hands. “I-I want...I can’t do...or-oral. That’s too- that’s too much.”   
  
“That’s alright,” he tells her, trying to be gentle with it. “Do you want the other option then?”   
  
It takes another moment, but then she nods in a small little motion. Her head lifts from her hands after and her cheeks are near Nekoma red, embarrassment lingering and her eyes not quite able to meet his.   
  
This is most certainly the first time she’s ever engaged in such an activity with another. He’ll have to take care.   
  
Akaashi blinks thoughtfully and places a hand to her side, rubs it in a manner that he hopes is comforting. There is so much he wants to do to her, but her comfort is more important than his desire to taste and fuck. He’ll get her off and then himself and it will all be fine, probably.   
  
“Would it be easier for you if your back was to my chest?” he asks her after a half-moment of pause. “If you didn’t have to see me?”   
  
Her eyes hesitate at his collarbone before meeting to lift his and Yachi bites her bottom lip, gives another small nod. Akaashi nods in return and nudges her to move from his lap, situates himself so his legs are spread with enough room for her to nestle between. When she eases between them and rests against his chest, Akaashi loosely wraps his left arm around her waist and reaches to rub her right thigh with his right hand.   
  
“Relax, Yachi-san,” he murmurs, dipping his head so his lips brush against her ear. “I’ll take care of you. If you ever want to stop, please do not hesitate to tell me.”   
  
Yachi nods with a soft little noise and he feels her body tense and then slowly relax against him. Akaashi gently parts her slender legs a bit more and continues to rub over her thigh, waits until she seems ready before slowly gliding his palm up her thigh and cupping her through her sleeping shorts.   
  
Yachi’s shoulders jump and a quiet whimper leaves her, but Akaashi barely notices in the realization of how _warm_ she is. He can feel the heat of her arousal through her clothes and it’s something he almost wants to marvel over, has his curiosity growing and his cock threatening to twitch in his sweatpants.   
  
Akaashi waits until Yachi relaxes once more and then begins to rub over her lightly, increases pressure in steady and careful increments. She continues to let out soft, quiet whimpering noises and her breath starts to become more heavy and really, truly this is such an enjoyable experience to have her slowly melting with pleasure against him.   
  
With a pleased hum, Akaashi tries grinding the heel of his palm against her and is pleasantly surprised when she gasps and throws her head back against him, arches her back ever so slightly. He repeats the motion and this time she lets out a soft, soft whine, her head tilting to the side to expose her neck to him. He’s not able to resist dipping his head to kiss her throat and she trembles a bit from it, breathes out his name in a way that sends satisfaction curling through his veins.   
  
Ah, he wants to make her moan.   
  
So he tries to.   
  
Akaashi rubs at her over clothes and grinds the heel of his palm against her mound, nibbles along her neck and grazes his teeth over the curl of her ear. Yachi squirms and she whimpers and she mewls and finally, finally she moans out quietly, rocks her hips up against his hand to meet him.   
  
“Please,” she begs, breathless. “More, I want- I need-”   
  
Akaashi latches his lips to the junction of shoulder and throat and she cuts herself off with a strangled little noise, reaches a hand to grab onto his left forearm.   
  
“God, please,” she whispers, more urgent. “ _Please_.”   
  
How is he to say no to her?   
  
Akaashi presses one, two, three kisses to her shoulder and then noses along her neck to her ear and brushes his lips close to it.   
  
“Please pull your shorts and panties down to your comfort level,” he murmurs to her.   
  
Yachi shivers and Akaashi tilts his head down to watch her hands move to her waist. They hesitate for a few minutes, hovering nervously, and then she places her hands to her waistbands, hooks her thumbs underneath it and lifts her hips. It’s almost achingly slow the pace with which she pulls down her shorts and underwear and Akaashi finds himself near impatient, hungry to see her without her clothes.   
  
He doesn’t see much of her. Light, blonde curls and skin pink from where elastic has dug into her flesh, a small mole just above her mound and a glimpse of swollen lips.   
  
He still wants to taste her, but this is enough.   
  
Akaashi reaches his hand to her thigh and dances his fingers along the soft, inner flesh. He skates them close and lingers before touching, has to wet his lips before continuing on.   
  
“May I, Yachi-san?” Akaashi asks softly, voice rough around its edges.   
  
A whimper leaves her and she nods, jerking her head in a tight and nervous motion. Akaashi takes a deep, silent breath and slowly brings his fingers to her, draws one up her slit.   
  
Wet. She’s warm and wet in a silky sort of way he did not expect, so sensitive in how she gasps and trembles against him. Akaashi can’t help but to marvel a bit at her sex and feels his curiosity grow in leaps and bounds, almost hurriedly searches for her clit to see what reaction it will bring.   
  
A very satisfying one, it seems.   
  
With the brush of his finger against that little nub, Yachi cries out and leans heavier against him, whimpers and presses her hips forward. It’s more than expected and different from the shy squirming he had assumed would happen and Akaashi takes pleasure in it, takes pleasure in how she mewls when he repeats the action.   
  
She’s so reactive.   
  
“Ah, ah- _please_. Please, Akaashi- _Akaashi-san,_ ” she whispers, begging after a few more brushes and rubs. “I want- your fingers inside, _please_.”   
  
How surprisingly straightforward.   
  
Akaashi licks his lips and then moves to oblige her, resting the heel of his palm against her clit and running his middle finger through her slit and gently teasing at her hole. Yachi whimpers and then Akaashi slowly and steadily sinks his digit into her.   
  
_Throbbing_. She’s throbbing is his first thought. Hot and wet and silken and _throbbing_.   
  
Akaashi’s cock twitches in his sweatpants and the urge to reach and stroke himself is almost impossible to resist. He focuses instead on the way she cries out his name, a half-sob tangled in her voice, and how her hips move to meet him, to get him in even deeper.   
  
God, does he want her.   
  
Akaashi curls his finger within her and brings forth a whimper, slowly eases it out half-way and then sinks it into her once more. She shakes against him and she moans, her warmth pulsing around him, and Akaashi grinds his palm against her clit, dips his head to kiss along her neck while he watches the movement of his hand with half-shut eyes.   
  
This is much better than any of the porn he’s ever watched.   
  
“A-Akaashi-san,” she pants out. “Please, more, I- oh, _please_.”   
  
He swallows at her pleading and curls his finger in her again, tries easing it in and out of her more quickly. It has her gasping and moaning, resting heavily against him, and he relishes the feeling of having her fall apart from his touch.   
  
He waits until she begins squirming and whining impatiently before adding a second finger and quickly curls them as soon as they are deep within her, brushing over a spot that makes her sob. He does it again and again and Yachi shakes with the motion, clenches around his digits so tightly it makes him wonder if it pains her. When he slides his fingers out and back in to start fucking her with them, her head bows with a moan and Akaashi realizes that this is something he is very much into and will want to do again.   
  
Well, they do still have two days of training camp left.   
  
Akaashi swallows hard at the thought and his heart beats loudly in his ears, breathing threatening to become shaky as he watches with sharp hunger. He fingers her with careful precision and mouths along her neck, kisses at the weak spots he has discovered and nips attentively where he knows it will make her whimper. She does and they get caught up in a cry, knotted in soft sobs and strangled little moans.   
  
She sounds so, so good.   
  
She sounds even better when she starts pleading to him, her hips twitching to meet the thrusts of his fingers and rolling to cause friction between her mound and his palm. Akaashi’s cock throbs with her pretty words and he has to squeeze his eyes shut, breaths coming shallows as he hears her say-   
  
“Please, _please_. Feels so good. I want- oh, _Akaashi-san_ , please. Yesyes _yes._  Oh, _oh-_ I- Wanna- wanna come- please let me- _please_. Akaashi-san, _please_!”   
  
Her voice pitches high with a whine and he plunges his fingers almost roughly into her, curls them and spreads them and curls them once more.   
  
“Come for me, Yachi-san,” he whispers to her, encourages her. “I want to feel you.”   
  
And that is enough to set her off. She sobs loudly and her walls spasm around his digits, squeeze tight as she squirms and digs her nails into his forearm, cries out his name. Akaashi tries to work her through her pleasure and sinks his teeth into his bottom lip at the need to touch himself, swallows a groan when she moans his name.   
  
When it is all over, she goes slack against him- shuddering, soft, and boneless.   
  
Akaashi waits until her shuddering subsides and then carefully slides his fingers from her. She whimpers at the motion and he murmurs an apology against her neck, opens his eyes and brings his fingers to his lips. He licks and then sucks them clean, vaguely amused at the protesting sound she lets out and surprised by the taste her fluids hold.   
  
Interesting.   
  
Akaashi wipes his fingers along his sweatpants and reaches for her shorts and panties, helps them find their proper place once Yachi lifts her hips in a tired motion. He kisses her neck after and she sighs with it, sounds content and sleepy and utterly adorable.   
  
“Did you like that, Yachi-san?” Akaashi asks, rubbing at her hip. He still wants to grasp himself, but that has to wait.   
  
Yachi nods and turns so she can look at him, her face drowsy and flushed and more relaxed than he’s seen before. She looks vaguely embarrassed, but that’s only in small traces- for the most part she looks extremely satisfied.   
  
Good. That is what he wanted.   
  
“What...um, what about you?” Yachi asks him in a murmur.   
  
He shakes his head and squeezes her hip, hopes his erection isn’t as noticeable as it feels. He would hate for her to feel indebted or responsible for his own satisfaction- he’s been in that situation and he knows first hand at how terrible it can be.   
  
“I’m fine, Yachi-san,” Akaashi tells her. He reaches a hand and strokes over her hair, cups her soft, warm cheek. “We should get you back to your classroom.”   
  
Yachi seems to hesitate and then she nods, barely pressing into his touch as she does so. She stands after and her legs shake a little, her gait a bit wobbly as she walks over to her coin purse and the water she had crept out to purchase before they had ended up in the classroom. Akaashi stands himself and takes the moment to adjust himself, squeezes his cock through his sweatpants and forces himself not to let out any noise to alert her of his state.   
  
He’ll take care of it in the locker room before he returns to his home for the remaining extent of the training camp.   
  
When her items are gathered, Yachi looks over to him and Akaashi walks to her, places a hand to the middle of her back and offers a small smile before nudging her to leave the room with him. Before he closes the door, he takes care to turn off the light and the two set off quietly to her team’s end of the building.   
  
The walk is quiet save for a few quiet yawns. It would feel a bit awkward if it weren’t for the fact that Yachi looks so very sleepy and Akaashi hopes that she isn’t too flustered by the events in the morning. It’s a given that she will be a little embarrassed, but hopefully it will not have her running and hiding from him.   
  
He sorely wants to see if he can coax her into a repeating of the nights events- possibly more, even.   
  
When they reach her room, Yachi turns and peeks up at him with a hesitant little stare. Akaashi gives into some self-indulgence and leans down, kisses her forehead and brushes a lock of hair behind her ear.   
  
“Good night, Yachi-san,” he tells her quietly. “Sleep well.”   
  
“Good night, Akaashi-san,” she whispers back.   
  
Akaashi rights himself and Yachi slips away, quietly opening the door to her classroom and creeping inside. The door closes softly and Akaashi turns himself around, takes a deep breath and starts making his way to the locker room with the memory of her taste, her sounds, and her warmth echoing through him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and hello on [my tumblr](https://moramew.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
